Desorientados
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Alain y Mairin se han separado en un bosque, pero ¿Alain va con Chespie y Mairin con Charizard? [Marissonshiping Week 2019]


**Desorientados**

_Historia para el Marissonshipping Week 2019 Atrasado._

_Día 1: Amistad._

**Resumen:** Alain y Mairin se han separado en un bosque, pero ¿Alain va con Chespie y Mairin con Charizard?

* * *

**I**

Mairin suspiro, su sentido de la orientación siempre fue bastante malo, aunque en los bosques se sentía más tranquila que en las ciudades, eso no quitaba que fueran una trampa para entrenadores novatos como ella. Optó por mirar a Charizard quien comía muy tranquilo una manzana que había sacado de un árbol cercano.

Ella mantuvo distancia, conocía a Charizard un poco, pero no se habían comunicado más allá de cuando le dio comida un par de veces, y cuando Alain lo sacaba a entrenar.

Y ahora estaban en medio de un frondoso bosque perdidos.

Tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y se acercó al enorme Pokémon, indecisa pero, necesitaba comprobar que tanta confianza se tienen actualmente, sobre todo en esta situación en que debían cooperar para encontrar a Alain y Chespie qué quien sabe dónde estarían.

¿Sería mucho gritar sus nombres a ver si estaban cerca? Aunque eso ya lo había intentado.

El gruñido de Charizard le sobresaltó, fijando su vista en el enorme pokémon de tipo fuego que parecía dirigirse a ella. Por lo menos la estaba mirando, por instinto retrocedieron dos pasos y tensó los músculos.

—Cha… ¡Charizard! —¿había gritado? Tragó saliva. El pokémon permaneció frente a ella, a su alrededor había varias manzanas a medio comer o de plano destrozadas por sus dientes —,¿Puedes oler a tu entrenador?

La primera idea que tuvo, después de gritar el nombre de Alain a ciegas, fue que podría montar a Charizard para ver el bosque desde el cielo, idea que descartó de inmediato, apenas podía acercarse al pokémon debido a la poca confianza, ¿volar sobre él? ¡Ni loca!

Los pokémon tienen caracteres parecidos a sus entrenadores, y si Alain era tan arisco a su cercanía, Charizard podría reaccionar mal.

No le teme, sólo es precavida.

¿Chespie estaría bien?

El gruñido de Charizard la alertó, seguido escuchó un zumbido saliendo desde el fondo, rápido de acercó más al tipo fuego por qué tenía más a ese zumbido que se hace más y más fuerte que a la figura erizada de Charizard a su lado.

—Mierda…

.

.

.

Descendió del árbol de un salto, consigo trajo algunas manzanas que había logrado sacar y le ofreció una a su pequeño acompañante, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver que Chespin ya había sacado varios de los frutos con ayuda de su látigo cepa.

—Eres bastante independiente —le murmuró a lo que recibió una mirada calmada.

Y era extraño, porque cuando estaba con la ruidosa de su entrenadora, no paraba de hacer muecas y sonreír.

¿No le agrada a un Chespin?

Le dio un mordisco a la fruta y miro a su alrededor, tanto la entrenadora como Charizard destacan entre tanta maleza y árboles su estuvieran cerca, con suerte podría escuchar la voz de Mairin ya que ella suele hablar muy alto. Pero nada se oía, el murmullo de la naturaleza les rodeaba y no encontraba el camino de regreso.

—Y por sobre los árboles no los veo —podría encontrar el camino antes que a esos dos.

Seguro se están moviendo y adentrándose más en el bosque, ella no tiene sentido de la orientación y Charizard… ¿Cómo se comporta él frente a una desconocida?

Vio de reojo como Chespin camina indiferente a su figura olfateando el aire.

—¿La puedes rastrear? —le preguntó interesado, a lo que recibió otra mirada indiferente del pokémon pero esta vez, pudo notar un deje de simpatía.

Igual si él tratara mejor a Mairin frente a su pokémon, Chespin no le estaría mirando de esa forma.

Alain lo admite, es muy cabeza dura.

Chespin comienza a caminar de nuevo y Alain le sigue de cerca, no va a ser que se pierda el ahora.

La maleza se hace más espesa y los árboles más gruesos y viejos, se están adentrando en el bosque y el camino - por lo que intuye Alain - se va alejando más de ellos a medida que sigue al pokémon tipo hierba.

Pronto llegan a un claro donde dos manzanos se juntaban en el centro, y en el suelo miles de mañanas a medio comer, Alain espera que sean de Charizard y no de una manada de pokémon salvajes, no está preparado para una batalla pokémon ahora mismo, Chespin probablemente no le hará caso.

Camina por el lugar y se da cuenta de las marcas de garras en la corteza de los árboles corresponden a las de su Charizard, puede distinguirlas a estas alturas. Además, el terreno está destruido.

¿Una batalla pokémon?

¿Podría ser que Mairin y Charizard se enfrentan a algún pokémon salvaje? Su mirada recorrió todo el terreno rápido notando más rastros de ataques, garras y agujeros en el suelo.

—¡Charizard! —Gritó, de inmediato volvió a tomar aire —¡Mairin!

Detrás suyo escuchó los gruñidos del Chespin. Seguro se dio cuenta que este fue hace no mucho un campo de combate.

No recibieron respuesta más que los graznidos de varios pokémon voladores alrededor, Chespin no espero más y se echó a correr de vuelta al bosque, Alain le siguió notando que había un rastro de ramas rotas y varios rasguños sobre los troncos. No, no eran rasguños, no de garras al menos, eran varios piquetes de algo muy grande y enojado, o varios.

Dos manzanos en un claro de un bosque muy grande, abundante fruta, apartado del camino normal por donde pasaban los entrenadores, las probabilidades de que este lugar fuese el nido de Pokémon bichos era alta, y por las marcas en forma de aguijones intuían que ese sitio es un nido de Beedrill.

Y alguien se había comido las manzanas de su territorio.

.

.

.

Ocultar a un pokémon tan grande como Charizard es una tarea difícil que no se la desea a nadie, entre arbustos, un tronco caído y una saliente de tierra, se aventuró a intentar cubrirlo con varias hojas y ramas, pero en cuanto ese grupo de Beedrill les encontrara tendrían que volver a correr.

Cabe decir que, ya se había caído un par de veces y sus rodillas le dolían.

Recuerda que sus hermanos le contaron lo común que era para varios entrenadores ser perseguidos por Beedrill en los bosques, y no pudo evitar reír.

Un zumbido pasó muy cerca de donde se ocultaban, Mairin cubrió su boca y cerró los ojos, no quería hacer ni un ruido.

El enfrentamiento de antes entre Charizard y ese grupo de Beedrill había sido muy feo, le atacaron entre varios a su rostro y a sus alas con su veneno, el tipo fuego volador se defendía como podía ante los múltiples ataques y la defendía a ella de ser herida, se tragó varios golpes en ese intento, es por eso que después de ordenarle un lanzallamas comenzaron a correr lo más lejos que pudieron.

Ahora mismo, Mairin se siente bastante culpable por las heridas de él.

Antes de que todo pasará, sintió la nariz de Charizard sobre sus piernas, y lo que reconoció como un ronroneo o un gruñido. Abrió sus ojos por inercia, los enormes ojos del tipo fuego le estaban mirando con ¿ternura? ¿Lástima?

No, no era eso. Mairin no sabe lo que es.

El zumbido del Beedrill desapareció y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya no sentía que debía ser precavida frente a Charizard.

Tenerlo en su regazo es agradable, diferente a cargar a Chespie en sus brazos o a Flabébé en sus manos.

—Eres bastante dócil cuando te lo propones Charizard —comentó casi en un susurro, solo audible para el Pokémon, acariciando su cabeza.

Cerca de ella, algo cayó, un golpe sordo le hizo desviar la mirada hacia su derecha y con una mirada penetrante se encontraba un Kakuna.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar, miró sobre su cabeza y no se veían más, algo extraño, pues siempre estaban en grupos.

Charizard gruñó amenazante, olfateo al Kakuna y trato de averiguar si había más de ellos cerca. El zumbido de antes había vuelto a escucharse cerca de ellos y Mairin tensó sus músculos buscando con la mirada de dónde provenía.

Kakuna despertó de su siesta de la tarde, se encontró con la mirada amenazante de Charizard a centímetros de él y chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

En cosa de segundos había tres Beedrill sobre ellos.

Charizard rugió con fuerza a la vez que Mairin soltaba un grito de sorpresa, está segura que le escuchó todo el bosque. De inmediato se levantó del suelo, como pudo apartó las ramas que había dejado sobre Charizard, este agitó sus alas y sacudió su cuerpo amenazante, rodeo a la entrenadora con su cola y una de sus alas.

Los Beedrill retrocedieron, pero solo se prepararon para volver a atacarlos.

—Vamos a tener que pelear —Mairin miro como otros dos del grupo de bichos se acercaban a ellos, y no está dispuesta a que llegue el resto y le ataquen sin descanso.

Se acercó lo más que pudo a Charizard para no ser un blanco fácil, y observó, debía saber más o menos la distancia de cada Beedrill y a cual atacar primero.

Hasta donde ella sabe, Charizard tiene como ataques lanzallamas, que es a larga distancia, los otros son de combate cercano y ella es un problema. Charizard va a protegerla a costa de su defensa, si se aleja de él los Beedrill la atacaran, si se mantiene cerca, dificultará por completo los movimientos del pokémon.

La situación es mala, y su poca experiencia en combates pokémon no le ayuda a mantener la calma.

Quiere ver a Alain, quiere que él esté ahí para que ordene a Charizard que hacer, quiere ver a Chespie quien le tranquiliza en momentos así y se lanza a la batalla, lista para demostrar que la protegerá.

Charizard gruñe junto a un lanzallamas que aleja más no toca a dos de los Beedrill que están frente a ellos.

—¡Muy bien! —grita después de sentirse por completo perdida, odia sentirse así, siempre la están protegiendo de todo, y ella también puede luchar —Charizard, mantelos a distancia.

Acto seguido la joven trepó el lomo del tipo fuego volador aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas, Charizard miró como pudo a la chica pero en cuanto desvió la mirada un pin misil cayó muy cerca de una de sus patas, retrocedió de inmediato, lanzando otro lanzallamas.

—¡Atento, a tu derecha!

Charizard volteó como pudo en ese espacio reducido, dos Beedrill se acercaban a él con ataques furia.

—¡Ala de acero! —Mairin apegó su cuerpo al de Charizard y mientras este giraba sus alas fueron iluminadas de un tono metálico dando en el estómago de los dos Beedrill alejándose de ellos.

Charizard no puede evitar sonreír. Mairin de inmediato baja dos dedos, dejando tres dedos en alto representando a los Beedrill que quedaban cerca, era cosa de minutos para que llegaran más.

"_Nunca atacaban en solitario y si lo hacen, ten por seguro que vendrán más en segundos_"

La voz de su hermano sonó en su cabeza, en el momento preciso, ojalá le hubiese dicho como se huía de ellos.

Sin previo aviso, Charizard se levantó en sus dos patas traseras y volvió a gruñir con furia, ahora más confiado en las órdenes de la novata y con mayor movilidad en el campo.

—Muy bien, muy bien —Mairin localizó a el resto de bichos, el pequeño Kakuna de antes era custodiado por uno de los Beedrill, y no parecía querer alejarse de él, ¿debían descartar? por el momento ella se concentró en los dos que sí estaban luchando.

El vuelo de ambos Beedrill iba en zigzag entre cruzando sus caminos y preparándose para lo que ella imaginó un ataque por los costados.

Charizard miraba a ambos lados, preparado para lanzar el ataque que ella le ordenara.

El Beedrill de la izquierda atacó primero con un demolición, seguido del de la derecha que se acercó con una puya nociva.

—Atento —murmuró muy bajo Mairin, y Charizard asintió.

Ella esperó, rodeó el cuello de Charizard con sus brazos, en cuanto ambos Beedrill estaban a metros de ellos Mairin ordenó:

—Ala de acero para defenderte —ambas alas volvieron a brillar de un tono metálico, y amortiguaron ambos golpes de manera efectiva —. Ahora, elévate Charizard.

Charizard despega, lo que provoca que uno de los Beedrill entierre sus púas en el suelo, el otro, sin embargo, logra alzarse en vuelo persiguiendo a Charizard y Mairin mientras ellos intentaban escapar.

—Solo es uno, ¡Lanzallamas! —ordenó y una torre de llamas desciende sobre ambos pokémon bicho debilitándose en el acto. —, ¡Para que aprendan!

Mairin comienza a reír celebrando su victoria, e inconsciente abraza a Charizard, el cual no se queja por la muestra de cariño.

—¡Eres increíble, Charizard!

Mairin se fija mejor a su alrededor y a lo lejos logra divisar el camino marcado para los entrenadores.

No estaban tan lejos del camino, el único problema es que no ha visto a Chespie ni a Alain.

.

.

.

Más rastros de batalla, ramas rotas y un par de Beedrill derrotados, ese fue el paisaje con el que Alain y Chespie se encontraron después de la carrera que iniciaron luego de escuchar el rugido inconfundible de Charizard cerca.

Pero, no estaban ni Charizard ni Mairin por ahí.

—No puedo creer que siendo Charizard un pokémon tan grande y Mairin una chica tan ruidosa no los podamos encontrar —se quejó Alain pateando una piedra.

Chespie a su lado suspiró compartiendo el sentimiento.

Lo bueno es que no se habían encontrado con ningún pokémon peligroso en el camino, a lo más un par de Kakuna durmiendo pero si no se hacía ruido no eran amenaza alguna.

—¿Encontraste alguna pista?

Chespie, como había estado haciendo desde hace rato, rastreaba a su entrenadora y trataba de encontrar el camino por el que habían huido, dado la torpeza de ella y el gran tamaño de Charizard siempre dejaban pistas.

Pero esta vez solo había rastros de batalla, Chespie negó en respuesta.

Alain ojeo los alrededores, hasta que una pequeña rama cayó, se fijó mejor en ella y notó que estaba quemada de un lado, elevó la vista y notó como entre las ramas de varios árboles, la situación de la rama se repetía.

¿Era es por el lanzallamas de su Charizard? Sin duda alguna.

—Hey, Chespie —le llamó a lo que el pokémon respondió acercándose a él. —Creo que están en el cielo.

Chespie se le quedó mirando extraño y Alain sólo apuntó con el dedo a las ramas carbonizadas.

_¡Era estupendo!_ El pokémon tipo hierba no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro, ahora no habían rastros que seguir.

—Hay que llamar su atención —murmuró llevando una mano a su mentón pensativo, repasó en su cabeza alguna manera de hacerlo, y su mirada quedó enfocada en Chespie quien le miraba confundido. —, y creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo, ¿Me ayudas?

Ofreció su mano y Chespie juraría que vio una sonrisa en el rostro inexpresivo del muchacho, asintió a la oferta.

Más tarde tendría que contarle, de alguna manera, a Mairin que el chico si podía sonreír.

Alain procedió a sentarse en el suelo, y de su riñonera saco un par de bolsas de papel con restos de comida Pokémon, una de ellas aún tenía bastante, le convido un poco a Chespie quien los devoró en un segundo.

Una vez tuvo las bolsas vacías, procedió a llenarlas con un poco de tierra y hojas.

—Ahora necesito que uses solo un poco de tu ataque Tóxico dentro de esta bolsa.

Alain puso la mano alrededor de la bolsa dejando un pequeño espacio. Chespie inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pero hizo caso, hasta ahora las órdenes del muchacho han sido precisas, aunque no tenía idea de para qué hacía todo esto.

Después de un rato, terminaron cuatro bolsas selladas con ligas listas para usarse. Alain las reviso una vez más para que nada se escapara de la bolsita.

—Esto funciona mejor con globos… —murmuró con una de ellas en la mano. —. En fin, Chespie, ¿Que tan buena es tu puntería con Pin Misil?

Chespie volvió a inclinar la cabeza confundida por la pregunta. Alain por su parte soltó una pequeña sonrisa, tomó una piedra del suelo y se la mostró a Chespie.

—Mira, quiero que le des a esta piedra con Pin Misil ¿Está bien?

El Pokémon asintió.

Acto seguido Alain lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la piedra hacia el cielo, Chespie siguió su acción con la mirada y preparó su ataque.

—¡Ahora, Pin Misil! —ordenó Alain.

Pero el ataque falló por varios centímetros, la piedra cayó de nuevo al suelo y Chespie dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado.

—Bueno —Alain se dirigió a Chespie —, estas bolsas son mucho más grandes que esa piedra, sólo debemos practicar un poco más. ¿Listo?

Chespie asintió, captando la idea que quería lograr Alain con las bolsas y su ataque, sólo debía mejorar la puntería y pronto encontraría a Mairin y Charizard.

Pronto, otra piedra fue lanzada al cielo, el segundo intento de Chespie fue más cercano esta vez, otra piedra le siguió y pronto ya podrían usar una de las bolsas que Alain preparó.

.

.

.

El bosque en el que se encontraban era mucho más grande de lo que Mairin se imaginó, conectaba directamente con un cerro bastante alto y que hasta donde pudo ver desde el cielo, conectaba con un valle.

Por supuesto, todo esto lo vio desde su privilegiada posición. ¡Desde la espalda de Charizard!

La idea de subirse a un Pokémon y surcar los cielos era uno de sus sueños cuando era una niña aspirando a partir de viaje.

¡Y ahora es real!

Pero no podía perder el tiempo sólo admirando la fantástica vista del bosque, tiene que concentrarse y buscar a Chespie y Alain entre todos esos árboles frondosos.

—¿Uh? —lo que lograba ver a lo lejos la confundió, una mancha en el cielo, sobre los árboles, era morada y se deshacía en pequeños fragmentos de cosas, Mairin no supo identificar que eran. —, Charizard, vamos hacia allí.

El vuelo se desvió hacia la mancha, casi no la veían hasta que un objeto de color castaño se elevó, seguido de lo que ella reconoció como un pin misil y una explosión que se tornó morada.

—¡Pueden ser ellos!

Apresuraron el vuelo, pronto vieron que dónde ven las señales es el lugar donde antes habían luchado. Mairin pudo ver primero a Chespie quien estaba sobre un árbol, y luego al entrenador quien les hizo una señal con la mano en cuando los vio.

Charizard descendió y a un metro del suelo Mairin dio un salto para bajarse del enorme pokémon, corrió entre tropezones hacia su Chespie quien al verla también corrió hacia ella, directo a sus brazos.

—¡Estás bien, estás bien! —gritó la menor dando saltos con su pokémon en brazos.

Alain corrió también hacia Charizard envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—Estoy seguro que hiciste un buen trabajo.

Chespie comenzó a regañar a su entrenadora por separarse en medio de un bosque tan enorme, a lo que Mairin solo podía reír y disculparse por preocuparla tanto.

—¡Pero hubieras visto cómo luché contra esos Beedrill! —se defendió ella y miró al pokémon y a su entrenador. —, fue increíble.

—Así que ustedes se encontraron con los Beedrill

—¿L-Los vieron?

Alain negó con la cabeza, acarició la barbilla de Charizard y señaló con la mirada algunos capullos de Kakuna vacíos y rotos.

—Este es un nido abandonado.

—Oh...

Aunque antes parecía que defendían a un Kakuna que aún no salía de su capullo, Mairin arrugó la nariz confundida.

—Recientemente.

—¿Qué?

—El nido, fue abandonado no hace mucho, ¿La batalla fue aquí cierto?

—Así es, nos atacaron aquí mismo.

—Tiene sentido.

Mairin le miró exigiendo una explicación al muchacho, Alain suspiró y después de terminar de revisar que Charizard no tuviera ningún rasguño o herida grave le explicó.

—Es un nido cuyos Kakuna recién salieron de sus capullos, generalmente lo hacen seguidos pero puede que algunos se tarden, los Beedrill veteranos suelen hacer rondas para vigilar el lugar más lejos y dejan a los nuevos Beedrill las cercanías para que avisen, si algún Kakuna no sale de su capullo lo esperan, a pesar de ser agresivos y territoriales los Beedrill son sobreprotectores con los suyos.

—Oh…

Mairin miró alrededor notando por primera vez los capullos de Kakuna vacíos, los restos de bayas a medio comer y las sedas de hilo de weedle alrededor de las copas de los árboles. No se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar lo que le rodeaba.

—además —Alain toma una pausa mirando a Charizard —, se comieron sus manzanas.

La entrenadora soltó una risa nerviosa ante eso, bien lo admite, invadió el nido de unos Beedrill, el enfrentamiento no era sorpresa.

Con eso el grupo se dispuso a marcharse finalmente del bosque y volver al camino, cuando el gruñido de Charizard los detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Alain recibiendo un nuevo gruñido.

Charizard se acerca a Mairin y extiende una de sus alas sobre ella imitando su vuelo.

—Oh, como antes… —murmura Mairin con una enorme sonrisa, Chespie gira la cabeza confundida.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Alain.

El pokémon asiente de inmediato y al segundo tanto Alain como Mairin están sobre su espalda listos para emprender el vuelo.

—¡Creí que pasaría tiempo para repetir esto!

—¿Repetir? —Alain giró la cabeza para mirar a Mairin quien estaba detrás de él abrazándole la cintura.

_¿Cómo que repetir?_ Alain sabe que su Charizard no es muy cercano con las personas a menos que les tenga confianza y sabe que esas personas se reducen a dos, él y el profesor Sycamore. _¿Cómo es que Mairin lo consiguió sí solo llevan un par de semanas viajando juntos?_

Charizard extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo sobrepasando las copas de los árboles en un instante, más que viajar parece que quiere lucirse frente a alguien.

Mairin emite un grito de felicidad absoluta al sobrevolar el bosque esta vez mucho más confiada en Charizard, Chespie se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la ropa de su entrenadora, Alain por su parte deja de lado sus pensamientos al notar la sonrisa de Charizard al lucirse frente a Mairin y Chespie.

No sabe muy bien cómo, pero Mairin ha hecho que su desconfiando Charizard confié en ella con solo un par de horas perdidos en el bosque. Y eso es una cualidad admirable, desde ahora tendrá un ojos sobre la muchacha, además, viajar con ella no parece tanto una carga ahora.

—¡Wahoooo!

Siente como las manos de la chica se alejan de su cintura y se elevan junto a un grito emocionado, luego el látigo de Chespie alrededor de su cintura, mira hacia atrás y ve a la tipo hierba aferrándose a su ropa y con el otro en la cintura de la muchacha para que por nada del mundo se cayeran de Charizard.

Alain sonríe sin darse cuenta, ríe por dentro y le da el visto bueno a que Charizard para que se siga luciendo frente a sus nuevas compañeras de viaje.

* * *

Weeeeeena cabres (?) Vuelve de mi tumba (anterior fandom) para dejarles el aporte a la Marissonshipping week 2019 atrasadisima xDD Pero con olor a limón. Sinceramente no creí volver ente mes por que... por razones. PERO, olvidé mi punto.


End file.
